Valentine Fiasco
Plot Part 1 Its Valentines Day at the school, and Luigi begins part 1 by pointing out that Russel goes insane every Valentines Day after his break up with Courtney (in 5th grade), as it appears to be that emotional to him. We then see two cupids, whom both have an uncanny resemblance to Lessur and Trixie, ready to cause some trouble in the form of love! First, Cupid Lessur hits Felicia, followed by Cupid Trixie hitting Henry. Part one ends with CL and CT ready to watch the fireworks...not long before passing Russel, causing Russel to sense the angels. Russel's insanity has been peeked! Part 2 The second part of the episode begins in the art room with someone asking if they noticed that Felicia has been acting strange while Ze Mole announcing Henry and Felicia's love. Mordecai questions about Felecia acting strange, and Luigi says that Russel's weirdness is not hard to miss, while Russel is cutting out paper hearts, ripping the paper heart in half, then putting the paper heart in a pile of other ripped paper hearts. Luigi then puts Russel in the nurses office, then Luigi, Mordecai, and Ze Mole talking about the love. Part 2 ends with CL and CT passing the nurses office, driving Russel into full insanity. Part 3 The third and final part begins with Russel sneaking in the lunch room, and peeking from under a table. When Jacob asks what's up, Russel gives Jacob two lemons and some instructions. Jacob, thinking that Russel lost it, puts away the lemon. Luigi is then hit by a pea, causing Luigi to fling a lot of food, starting a food fight, and causing Russel to hide under a garbage can. CL and CT try to fix things. Do they break the spell? No, they shower the cafeteria with arrows and before you can say "Foxy Momma!", everyone's mooning over someone– oh, what a tangled web! Russel's the only one unaffected and he's had more than enough: it's time to put a halt to those accursed bumblers of the school and he knows just how to do it. So, two very painful-looking lemon-juiced eyes later, he can finally see his enemies and summarily disposes of them by hitting them with a mop and throwing them out the window; next in order is to restore his peers to normal, and soon, everyone is doused in filthy mop water and wondering just what the heck happened. The scene ends with Russel going to the nurse's office, who asks what happened. Russel then explains everything, then the nurse gives Russel some eye drops, ending the episode. Trivia *This episode will mark the very last apperance of Big Bird and Elmo due to the sucess of others. *This is also one of the rare apperances of Felicia Furrypaws and Henry Hedgehog. *This is Russel's School Adventures's Valentines Day Special. *It's revealed that because Courtney and Russel broke up in the 5th grade, Russel goes insane every Valentines Day.